The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct variety of blueberry plant selected in 1999 at the Marucci Center for Blueberry & Cranberry Research and Extension, Chatsworth, N.J. Nocturne is a hybrid with complex hexaploid ancestry, derived from V. ashei Reade, V. constablaei Gray, V. corymbosum L., V. darrowii Camp, V. angustifolium Ait., and V. tenellum Ait., is cold hardy, having an extended dormancy period, and a late flowering interval; productive year-after-year, consistently producing 12-13 lbs. of fruit per plant; ripe fruit is large, dark, and sweet that ripens in mid-July in New Jersey; fruit are tinted vivid, red-orange when unripe, and ripen to black, and is a vigorous upright plant with glossy, medium-green foliage, and a somewhat sprawling habit.
The new and distinct variety of blueberry plant Nocturne was selected from a seedling population of the cross US 874×‘Premier’ in 1999 at the Marucci Center for Blueberry & Cranberry Research and Extension, Chatsworth, N.J. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar Nocturne by vegetative cuttings was performed at Chatsworth, N.J. beginning in 2005.
The following traits for Nocturne are determined to be the basic characteristics of the new cultivar which distinguish this blueberry plant as a new and distinct when compared to other blueberry varieties, including it's parent ‘Premier’, and Nocturne's offspring T-885 (‘SUMMER SUNSET’ ™), known to the breeder:                1) a hybrid with complex hexaploid ancestry, derived from V. ashei Reade, V. constablaei Gray, V. corymbosum L., V. darrowii Camp, V. angustifolium Ait., and V. tenellum Ait.,        2) cold hardy, having an extended dormancy period, and a late flowering interval        3) productive year-after-year, consistently producing 12-13 lbs. of fruit per plant,        4) ripe fruit that is large, dark, and sweet that ripens in mid-July in New Jersey,        5) fruit that are tinted vivid, red-orange when unripe, and which ripen to black, and        6) a vigorous upright plant with glossy, medium-green foliage, and a somewhat sprawling habit.        
The new variety is designated Nocturne.